Ghost Bug
by Wolfinmist
Summary: Jack invented an invention that tracks ghosts. Could he finally catch the ghost boy now that he has an almost undetectable tracking device? *ON HIATUS* *STORY CONTINUED BY PHEEK*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its other characters. I do own the plot.  
**Note: I just reread the story and realized that it was horrible. I will be re-editing the entire story. But I'm not expecting it to change much from the original, just slightly more details.**

Chapter 1

Danny Fenton walked down the stairs for breakfast. Like every other morning, he stopped just outside the kitchen and cautiously peered into the room, checking for signs of ghost weapons. Unfortunately, Jack noticed him.

"Hey Danny! Look at this new device me and your mom made!" Jack Fenton shouted excitedly, holding out a small metallic bug. With a typical green Fenton logo stuck onto its back.

Danny looked at it warily at the seemingly harmless invention. "Dad, what does it do?"

"This Danny, is the Fenton Bug! After it is activated, it flies after the nearest ghost and locks onto the ghost's ectosignature following the ghost everywhere even when it is invisible. Then sends in the coordinates of every place the ghost went into this Fenton Ghost Detector."Jack answered, holding up a flat squarish invention with a large green screen, currently blank. "Now we can capture invisobill!" Jack shouted enthusiastically, holding the invention in front of Danny, "Here let me show you. It should follow the nearest ghost and send us the coordinates as soon as it detects a ghost." Jack flipped the Ghost Detector upside down, searching for the 'on' switch. "Now where's the switch. I'm sure I placed it somewhere..."

"Uh, Dad, that's great! I-I gotta go now. Bye!" Danny quickly said and dashed out the door.

* * *

"Whew! This morning was a close one. Dad showed me a new invention designed to track down any ghost near it." Danny looked at his two friends, Sam and Tucker as they ran to school.

"What's so bad about it?" Tucker asked, "It just follows ghosts right?"

"It follows ghosts _and _sends the ghost's location to the Fenton Ghost Detector."

"Oh. Well at least nothing bad happened." Tucker said absentmindedly, his eyes focused on a game on his PDA.

"Yet" Sam added sarcastically.

"Cheer up Sam. What's the worst that could happen?" Tucker grinned when Sam didn't respond.

"Hurry up guys. The worst that could happen now if we don't get to school on time is to spend our free time in detention with Mr. Lancer." Danny said and ran faster towards the school. The other two quickly followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. I do own the plot. The chances that I'll ever own Danny Phantom are as likely as the chances I would ever see a real living mythical creature.**

**Chapter 2**

The trio were walking down the hallway from their lockers to the next class. They were in the same class and were heading towards English class, which was obviously taught by Mr. Lancer, hoping that the bell would wait for them to reach the class first.

"See nothing bad happened." Tucker said to his friends as they walked into the class just before the bell rang for the second time. Suddenly, Danny gasped as a thin stream of icy cold vapor wafted from his mouth. Sam scowled.

"Oops, I said it too soon right?" Tucker asked.

"Yes you said it too soon Tucker." Sam confirmed while Danny walked up to Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Uh Mr. Lancer, may I use the bathroom?" Danny asked.

"Mr. Fenton, may I ask you why did you not go before the class starts?"

"Uh, I... uh...-" Danny began to speak.

"I don't need excuses Mr. Fenton. You may go to the bathroom later after this class ends."

"But Mr. Lancer this is an emergency! I have to go now!" By this time, the classroom was full of stifled giggles. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Fine Mr. Fenton, you may leave. But this is the last time I'll let you go. Next time go either before class or after class..." Danny never heard the end of Mr. Lancer's speech; he had already run out into the hallway after Mr. Lancer finished his first sentence. He hid in a janitor's room and transformed. Two white rings appeared at his waist before traveling in the opposite direction, changing him into Danny Phantom. Then he phrased out of the room through the roof and scanned for the ghost that set his ghost sense off.

It didn't take long before he finally found the ghost he was looking for, the Box Ghost.

**Danny's POV**

I sighed. I just skipped English class just for the Box Ghost? The next time this happens, I'll just wait for Valerie to show up instead. I don't think I would like what would happen the next time I tried go get out of the class. I thought as I flew towards the Box Ghost who is on the opposite side of the roof, next to the room containing the stairs, waving his big chubby arm around madly. Wait, something's not right here. Shouldn't the Box Ghost be yelling out his introduction?I stopped in midair about five feet away from the ghost and took a closer look at him. He was tied up with a glowing rope and his mouth was covered with a piece of glowing ectoplasm. My eyes widen at the thought that I nearly fell into a trap and instinctively took a step back. Then I noticed that the glowing rope that was tied around the Box Ghost had a small thin line trailing from the ghost to a corner behind the room with the stairs. I decided to turn invisible and go around the room to look at the person, or ghost who is trying to lure me into the trap. Speaking of traps, I think I have an idea who is behind the corner. I turned invisible and flew around to meet the ghost.

**Nobody's POV**

Danny flew around the corner and met Skulker crouching behind the room with an ectogun ready at his hand pointing at the direction Danny would have been at if he hadn't noticed that the Box Ghost was silenced with ectoplasm covering his mouth. Skulker had not noticed that Danny is behind him yet and continued to wait patiently, crouching as still as a statue.

"Hey Skulker, what brings you here?" Danny asked suddenly. Skulker quickly turned to face the direction of the voice.

"Where are you whelp? Today, I shall have your pelt at the foot of my bed. You shall not escape." Skulker said and raised his ectogun at the direction he thought Danny was at and shot green ectoblast.

"Eww, that is so gross! And for the last time, quit hunting me!" Danny shouted, dodging the second ectoblast heading his way.

"Turn visible and let me hunt you whelp."

"And have my pelt at the foot of your bed? No way."

"Fine. Then I'll have to use this." Skulker said and brought out his thermal goggles and scanned the area. Danny realizing that this battle would take a long time, decided to lure Skulker away from the school to prevent damage and flew up above Skulker where he is easily noticed and dodged another ectoblast, this time barely an inch from him.

"Hey Skulker catch me if you can! That is unless you're too rusty to follow me!" Danny taunted and flew away from the school towards the edge of the city. Skulker activated his jet and chased after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Butch Hartman.**

**Chapter 3**

Danny led Skulker away from the city towards the bay. There he stopped and turn to shoot back at Skulker whom dodged and returned more ectoblasts. They flew over the water and skimmed on top of it, creating large waves along the shore. They fought over the water for awhile; creating bright green sparks in the sky with each ectoblast. While the fight continued, none seemed to gain an advantage over the other until Skulker decided to use a new plan. He flew straight up towards the clouds, now with a frustrated Danny behind him. Looking down, Skulker grinned, the ghost boy is now flying directly behind him, an easy target he thought. While Danny was still busy with trying to get close up to Skulker enough to attack, Skulker stopped in midair and shot a green blob of ectoplasm from an ectogun hidden in his armor. Danny looked up at the green blob with wide eyes before dodging to the right and continued to fly up towards Skulker who now flew up higher to escape Danny and wait for his plan to work.

Completely oblivious to Danny, the green blob of ectoplasm did not fall down into the sea; instead, it stops in midair and shot back up at Danny, faster than last time. As it neared Danny, it stretched apart into a gooey green net which enveloped Danny and neutralized his powers. Danny struggled to get free as he and the net fell from the sky. Meanwhile, Skulker flew down to grab them both and headed towards the nearest ghost portal, the Fenton Works.

"Why are you so serious on capturing me so much this time Skulker? Working for someone again?" Danny asked.

"None of your business ghost boy."

"Is Plasmius using you to capture me for experiments again?"

"No."

Danny looked skeptically at Skulker and asked, "Who are you working for then?"

"I'm not working for anyone."

"Then why are you trying so hard to capture me this time?"

"Will you stop ASKING me questions? I've already told you that I'm going to have your pelt at the foot of my bed and I will have it today!"

"...why?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Arrgh! I need your pelt so that I could show Ember that I am the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone! Since when have you become so talkative?"

"Since when you didn't pay attention Skulker." Danny said grinning just as a green ectoray flew from behind Skulker and sliced through the net, freeing Danny.

"Thanks guys. I knew the Fenton Phones were going to be useful today. Now let's end this quick. This battle has gone way too long."

* * *

"Maddie, can I have more cookies?" Jack asked.

"Shh, Jack. I'm watching the news. Here you go." Maddie whispered and absently handed a cookie to Jack while paying attention to the TV. Tiffany Snow was shown on the screen, reporting news of a ghost attack near the city's bay. Danny Phantom was shown in the background fighting with a robotic ghost and was hit by a green missile net and was carried away from the camera. The camera man tried to zoom in and showed a blurry image of the robotic ghost and Danny Phantom heading in the direction of a house with a large sign saying 'Fenton Works'...

"Jack! There's the ghost boy and a robotic ghost heading our way!"

"Oh boy! I get to try out my new invention! –Uh, I mean, to destroy the ghosts!" Jack shouted enthusiastically and grabbed the Fenton Bug from the table along with the Fenton Ghost Detector and ran out of the house along with Maddie trailing right behind him with a charged ectogun.

"Next time, I gotta pay more attention to these battles. They take way too much time. Not that I have any time left to do anything anyway." Danny said as he pulled out a thermos from his backpack. Skulker's cries could be heard as Danny pressed the button on the thermos and sucked him in. Then Danny looked around him.

"Oh no. I'm too close to the Fenton Works! Mom and Dad could be here at any moment now. I gotta change back!" Danny said as he flew away and turned invisible to find a place to change back to Danny Fenton. Sam and Tucker had already snuck away from the scene to avoid attention.

Right on cue, Jack and Maddie arrived at the scene. "What did the ghost boy mean by change back?" Maddie thought out loud as she looked around where the battle took place, looking for clues or ecto samples. Finding nothing, she turned back to see her husband grinning, looking down at the Fenton Ghost Detector.

"Hey Maddie, come take a look at this..."

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update. I'm not a fast writer nor do I have a lot of free time anymore. But I'll still be updating the story at least once every two weeks. And also please vote whether you want Jack and Maddie to be able to capture Danny Phantom in my profile page. Review please! I do appreciate all types of reviews!  
**

**~Blue Wolf Moon  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not and would never ever own Danny Phantom and its characters. If I did, would I writing a Fan Fiction?

Chapter 4

"What is it honey?" Maddie asked curiously. Jack turned his face away from the screen to face Maddie and pointed excitedly at the Ghost Detector. She walked to him and peered at the Fenton Ghost Detector's screen. The device spoken of is currently beeping faintly, showing radar like screen with a line of green light turning clockwise in a circle around the screen. But other than that, the screen remained blank.

"Uh Jack, what did you want to show me?" Jack, puzzled by the question, looked back at the screen. His puzzled expression turned to surprise then to disappointment.

"Nevermind. Let's go home." With his back bent and arms lagging by his sides, Jack Fenton trudged back to the Fenton Works. Maddie, unable to figure out what happened rushed after him.

"Honey what happened?" She asked worriedly…

Unbeknownst to the two, Ghost Detector's screen, still held by Jack Fenton, showed a tiny green dot. It shone brightly on the dark screen for a moment before the device was dropped back into one of Jack Fenton's many hidden pockets.

* * *

In a small alley not far from the two older Fentons, Danny hid and transformed back into his ghost ego as soon as he saw his parents leave and flew to the Nasty Burger to meet his friends.

"Hey Tucker, where's Sam?"

"Her parents called her and she had to leave."

"Okay, so how's everything while I'm gone?"

"Well, there were news reporters rushing towards the latest battle site from the docks along with some other curious people. Other than that, we managed to avoid attention again and came to meet you here. How was yours?"

"My dad seemed to find something on the Fenton Ghost Detector, but it was probably a flaw in the device. He seems really disappointed though. Maybe he did find something, or believed he did. I think I should keep an eye on him for a while."

"Danny you worry too much. Relax! It's probably another flaw in the device. No offense, but the Fenton gadgets are full of flaws..."

"Yea, you're right Tuck, maybe I worried too much." Danny agreed and dismissed the unease feeling.

"So, games at my place?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to write faster, but unfortunately, I'm not so fast at writing and there are lots of projects at school to finish up. Apparently, I promised to write at least a chapter for every two weeks. I was planning to make the chapter a bit longer, but I'll just move it to the next chapter. It should be up within the next two weeks though, since the exams would be between the two weeks and I would have more free time.**

**Please do vote for the poll on my profile though. I would really want to know which path in the plot I should take for either the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Review Please!**

**Blue Wolf Moon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5**

At the Fenton Works...

Maddie stood at the sink washing dishes, separating the broken plates from the good ones. The last meal was contaminated with ectoplasm from the ecto-powered microwave which resulted in the usage of ectoguns during dinner. Then wiping the dishes dry, she frowned and rubbed the cloth she held harder at a green speck of goo stuck tightly on one of the plates. Unable to remove the goo, she threw the plate into the box labeled 'Contaminated' which was already half filled with multicolored goo coated objects. Jack was sitting in the kitchen, fixing the Fenton Ghost Detector, ignoring the wires sparkling with electricity.

"Mom, Danny said that he would be a bit late tonight doing researches for his report. He also said that he already ate dinner outside so that you won't have to cook for him." Jazz was standing with a phone in one hand while the other was holding a book and some notes.

Maddie paused from her work and thought for a moment.

Finally she shrugged and answered, "Okay Jazz, tell him that he could be a bit late but remind him to return before ten or else he would be spending his next month, grounded."

"Okay mom. I'll tell him."

* * *

"Okay, now that I told my parents I would be late tonight, I won't have to worry about getting in trouble. Well, at least if I returned home before eleven." Danny said to himself, dodging another ectoblast from a wolf-like ghost while putting his phone back into his pocket.

Danny then kicked the ghost and flew to a nearby parking lot. While waiting for the angered animal ghost to follow him, Danny closed his eyes and concentrated, his hands glowing slightly blue. Soon the ghost appeared around the corner of the last building, running at a fast speed, its mouth open wide, fangs bared. The creature leapt across the parking lot and towards Danny with it claws spread wide apart and fangs bared, eyes filled with anger, gleaming crimson. Danny frowned for a second, his hands turning brighter blue before opening his eyes, also of the same color, to look at the attacking ghost. He quickly raised his arms towards the ghost and spread his hands wide apart. Sparkling cold blue ray emanated from both his hands and hit the enemy at full force, freezing the ghost instantly. Danny slightly drained, flew back towards the way he came and looked for his friends. Finding one of them, he silently dropped in front of his friend, earning an angry glare.

"Tucker, could you pass me the thermos?" Danny asked quickly; then added, "Uh, why are you glaring at me?"

"Dude! You nearly scared me to death! Next time, warn me first. Or just at least make some noise so that I know you're here. Here's the thermos." Tucker said, annoyed and tossed a thermos from his backpack. "By the way, what happened to your thermos?"

"Let's just say that it's now in too many small pieces to count. And thanks for the thermos again. I'll give you a new one tomorrow at school. Meet me at the parking lot, tell Sam too." Danny hurriedly said, before taking to the air again. From there, he saw Sam running out onto the sidewalk from another corner. 'Probably taking a shortcut' Danny thought to himself.

Then quickly, not to lose time, Danny urged himself to fly faster back to the parking lot. Arriving there, he opened the thermos and sucked in the frozen ghost before it could escape. Quickly surveying the area for damages resulting from the fight and finding none, Danny invisibly flew into a dark alley to change back to human. Once done, he ran out to meet his two friends.

"Thanks for the help guys. I guess we're done here. You two could go home now. I'll go patrolling one more time before returning to the Fenton Works. And Tuck, I promise I'll get you another spare thermos tomorrow."

"Bye dude, see ya two tomorrow at school. I'd better run home before I get grounded again." Tucker said before running home.

Sam turned to Danny with a worried expression and said, "Danny, before you return, to the Fenton Works, just be careful okay. About your dad's new invention, I have a bad feeling about it."

"Don't worry Sam. If it worked, my parents would've come after me already right? The invention didn't work, and I'm still here, not in a cage or on a dissecting table. See, you don't have to worry too much. We'll all be fine. See you tomorrow." Danny said, going for his last patrol. Soon, he was just a dot in the horizon among the many stars in the night sky. Sam looked at him until she could see him no more and said quietly, "I hope you're right Danny…"

* * *

Finally, another chapter is done. The next chapter should be more interesting. I also just noticed that my line breaks weren't included in my previous chapters when I uploaded them. So I went back and use straight lines for it instead. It should make things easier to understand. Thank you for all the reviews.

~Blue Wolf Moon


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. How many times do I have to repeat that?

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"That's the last patrol for today. Perhaps I'll still have time enough for homework." Danny said, yawning as he flew down to a small dark alley near the Fenton Works. He looked around and transformed back to human, carrying his purple backpack he had hidden in a small corner behind an old stack of boxes. Then walking back to his house, he paused at the front door. Slowly he opened the door a gap, and glanced at the clock in the living room. Seeing that he's still on time, he fully opened the door and walked in. He was suddenly greeted by a giant orange shape.

"Hey Danny! You should've seen us go ghost hunting today. We got to try the Fenton Ghost Detector! The detector didn't work, but I fixed it. Do you want to try it out?" Jack Fenton said enthusiastically, showing the Ghost Detector. Danny froze for a moment, thinking that he was doomed when Maddie walked towards them.

"Jack, don't you think there's enough excitement today? Perhaps you should show it to Danny tomorrow." Maddie said sweetly.

"Aww… Maddie, can't I show it to him today?"

"No, no, honey, Danny has school tomorrow and needs to finish his homework." Maddie then turned to look at Danny. "How was your research sweetie? Do you need any help?"

"Uh… the research was fine mom. I could handle it." Danny gave his mom a reassuring smile. Maddie smiled back. "Okay then, finish your homework and don't go to sleep late. I've been hearing from Mr. Lancer that you've been taking naps in class."

"Okay mom." Danny said and ran up the stairs. _'I've gotta stay more awake in Lancer's class before mom decides to check if I'm asleep at night.'_

"Wow! This is one of the few times I've ever had time enough to finish my homework. I wonder where all the ghosts went… No matter, I'll just sleep while I can. I'll figure that out later." Danny said aloud to himself, rubbing his tired eyes. Suddenly he heard a familiar shout of 'Beware' and saw an even more familiar blue wisp floating out of his mouth. He sighed loudly. _'Just when I thought I would have time to sleep peacefully I'm interrupted again. I shouldn't have forgotten about the Box Ghost after the fight with Skulker. Now instead of sleeping, I have to chase the Box Ghost all night. I just hope I won't sleep in Lancer's class tomorrow.'_ Danny transformed and flew out the window, looking for the blue ghost.

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost! Ahhh-" The blue ghost shouted as he is sucked into the thermos. Danny capped the lid shut and look around his surroundings. The Box Ghost had led him on a merry chase through the city, drowning him in a pile of boxes from the nearby box store. He flew up into the sky and looked to the horizon. _'Oh no! It's morning already. I have to get back before anyone notice that I'm gone!'_ Taking another quick glance at the orange rim at the eastern horizon, Danny flew home.

* * *

**No one's POV**

At the Fenton Works…

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to test the Fenton Ghost Detector, Maddie. And can I have a piece of Fudge? Please?" Jack said, making his best puppy look. Maddie sighed.

"It's in the right corner of the fridge, remember, save some for the kids."

Jazz walk in to the kitchen, "Good morning mom and dad, the school gave me permission to leave school early before the end of the year to prepare for university so I'll be home at around noon." She paused, finally noticing someone missing, "Where's Danny?"

"He's still upstairs Jazz. Could you please go up and wake him up?" Maddie asked.

"Okay mom, I'll go wake– DANNY! What happened to you?" Unnoticed by the older Fentons, Danny trudged in while they were talking and grabbed a toast, too tired to care that he hated toasts.

Hearing his name being called, he slowly looked up, dark circles showing visibly in the bright kitchen room. "Huh? What?"

"Sweetie, what happened to you? Are you feeling fine?"Maddie questioned him, placing her hand on his forehead. "No fever."

"I'm fine mom. I just stayed up late finishing the report." Danny yawned.

"Okay dear. But if you're not feeling well, just go to the clinic okay?"

"Okay mom. Bye." Danny said and walk towards the front door. Jazz also said goodbye to her parents and caught up with Danny. Knowing what Jazz is going to ask, Danny mouthed 'Box Ghost' and walked on without looking to see Jazz nodding in understanding. He walked out of the house, changed to his ghost mode after a quick glance around the front door and left for school. In his lack of sleep, he had completely forgotten all about his dad's new invention being fixed.

* * *

**No one's POV**

As the front door slammed shut, blocking her daughter from view, Maddie turned to look at her husband, again busy at his 'fixed' Ghost Detector. He frowned for a moment before his features turned into a surprise look.

"Maddie, the Ghost Detector worked! I Jack Fenton, had fixed the Fenton Ghost Detector and had finally located the ghost boy!" Jack's look was that of a kid with a new toy. Maddie, slightly interested, walked to her husband and looked at the green screen. The once empty screen now has a tiny green dot, moving away from the screen.

* * *

**No reason to explain why I decided to change my Pen Name other than the fact that I didn't want to use numbers and I wanted to change the name and its easier to do it now than later. Sorry if it had cause some complications.** **Also, I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews you gave me and all the favs. This story had now reached 2000 hits, thank you to all of you!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**~Blue Wolf Moon  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to: PhantomMouse1115, ghostgal4, PinkPanther123, Call Me Mad, JuneLuxray, Wolflover77, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, littlestorywriter, TexasDreamer01, angel-feather-keeper, Kitty Ghost, Garnet Sky, .x, and Pii for all the reviews.

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Butch Hartman.  
**

**Chapter 7**

No One's POV

"Let's follow the ghost! Now, where's the GAV key?" Jack fumbled around his pockets, searching for the key. "Ah ha! Found it!"

"Jack, hurry up, the ghost is getting away!" Maddie said, running towards the front door. Jack followed suit, picking up the Fenton Ghost Detector along the way.

* * *

Near Casper High, a ghost clothed in black with stark white hair could be seen flying towards the school. A rather large RV came up the road not far behind the ghost, its two passengers franticly trying to shoot the ghost. However, the shots were poorly accurate, missing the ghost by a wide berth.

"Jack, can you hand me the ectogun? You drive and I'll shoot at the ghost." Maddie said, her features showing that she is clearly frustrated as Jack failed to hit the ghost for the seventh time. Jack, oblivious to why Maddie should be frustrated pouted.

"Aww Maddie, can't I take a shot at it?" Maddie sighed.

"Who's a better shooter?" She asked, knowing the answer before asking.

"You" Jack mumbled.

"Now hand me the gun." Reluctantly, Jack gave the gun to Maddie who quickly took it and point it towards the empty open sky. The ghost had disappeared, both from the sky and the Ghost Detector. Maddie cursed under her breath.

* * *

After School 3:37 p.m. at Fenton Works' kitchen…

Maddie was humming, preparing the stove for another batch of uncooked fudge mixture. The mixture glowed slightly with her secret ingredient, differing itself from an image of uncooked fudge mixture on an empty instant fudge box. Jack was in the lab, a tiny muffled explosion could be heard, along with a tiny sound of glass breaking.

'Beep Beep' The Ghost Detector's screen blinked to life, its screen once again containing a blinking green dot. Maddie paused from her humming and turned to look at it. According to the Detector, the ghost in question is currently heading for the Fenton Works' front door. Maddie's eyes widened at the recognition.

"Jack! The ghost boy is heading for our house!"

"Ghost? Where?" Jack poked his head out of the lab door, holding what apparently was burnt marks on his gloves.

"Its heading for the front door. Quick, hide behind the door. We'll blast it apart once it enters the house." Maddie instructed Jack, remembering that the underside of the house along with the outsides of the lab was covered with an anti ghost phrasing shield they set up a few months later after ghost had been proven to exist by attacking the citizens. The two quickly grabbed their ectoguns and ran to hide behind the door.

The whole house fell silent as its two only occupants waited patiently behind the door. Slowly the door knob turned, and the door's hinges creaked open. Without looking, the two Fentons aimed their guns at the doorway. The guns whined as it charged energy-

-At a raven haired teen with blue eyes. Danny looked nervously at the ectogun then at his two parents.

"Uh, I'm home?" He said uncertainly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I had quite a busy week and lots of distractions.**

**Questions to readers: Do you think I should reedit all the previous chapters?**

**Reviews please! They motivate all of us writers. Any type of review or suggestions are welcome.**

**-Blue Wolf Moon  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to: mreader1, PinkPanther123, Garnet Sky, Kigy, Call Me Mad, PsychoticNari, Echo Nightingale-Phantom, the random person, Thundagamon, Pii, and JuneLuxray for the reviews.**

**PinkPanther123: Good question. What I meant by 'edit' is that I might decide to change or add some details to the previous chapters.**

**Garnet Sky: Yes, they did forget about the roof, I'm guessing it's because Fentons, Jack in particular had the habit for forgetting important things such as a handle on the inside of the weapons vault. On the good side, Danny could transform and leave the house whenever he wants.**

**Thundagamon: I appreciate your 'weirdness'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This is a FAN fiction after all.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The Fenton Works was quiet, its silence disturbed by the only sound of ecto guns whining with energy. The two older Fentons trained their guns on their youngest child. No one moved.

"Danny?" Maddie finally asked in surprise, lowering her gun slightly, stunned at her son's unexpected appearance. She chose not to drop the gun; due to past experience with ghost invasions, a ghost might have been overshadowing her son.

Danny paled. "I-, I" he stuttered out, looking at both guns, expecting his parents to press the trigger at any moment.

Unsure of what to do, he backed away from the gun. Behind him, an orange haired girl with black shirt and blue pants came into view.

"Danny, what's going on?" the girl asked uncertainly then frowned, noticing the guns. "Mom? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I told you not to aim guns at people! Look at what you've done to Danny!"

"I- I thought that ghost boy was going to enter our house. I'm so sorry Danny." Maddie managed to say, feeling slightly guilty.

Jazz frowned. "We haven't seen any ghosts. Let's go little brother." She pulled Danny up the stairs then turned to face her parents. "We'll talk about this later."

Danny turned back to look at his parents. "We'll be in my room." He said as he disappeared from view.

* * *

Maddie dropped her gun and sat down on the floor. '_What happened back there?'_ she paused for moment, rearranging the events._ 'Okay Maddie, calm down. Let's think back again. First we thought the ghost boy was heading here through the front door. Or that direction in any case,'_ Letting out a small bitter laugh, she shook her head, '_No, that's just silly of us. Ghosts are capable of using intangibility _and_ invisibility__, why would it just come in through the door like a human? It could have come in invisibly while we weren't looking. (Note to self, tell Jack to add another ghost proof shield on the door) Somehow, Danny and Jazz were coming home at that exact time and... We'll just have to apologize to Danny and Jazz when they come down again. So what had actually happened to the ghost? I'm sure the detector wasn't broken…'_

Maddie stood up and walked to the kitchen table where the Fenton Ghost Detector was placed before the whole mess happened. Its screen had returned to its normal blank green screen. '_The ghost's disappeared again!'_ she thought.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter's voice. "Mom, we need to talk."

* * *

"Danny? What happened back there?" Jazz asked once she closed the door. Danny slumped down on the bed, colors returning to his face.

He sighed audibly. "That was too close."

Jazz pondered about the incident downstairs. "Why did mom say she 'thought' there was a ghost just now?" she mumbled to herself, looking at Danny questions forming in her head.

"How did mom think there was a ghost outside the house? Why was she so sure of it? This isn't good. Danny, answer me. Was there any ghost, besides you, I mean, that were nearby the house?" Jazz asked worriedly. Danny shook his head, "No. Besides the Lunch Lady I had in my thermos. There wasn't any ghost nearby that I knew of."

"Then why would she think there was a ghost near our house?" she paused, then frowning as a thought hit her. "Danny, were you flying home in ghost mode just now?"Jazz asked skeptically tapping her chin. Danny's eyes widen in fear was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"How did she know I was near the house in ghost mode? She said she thought the ghost boy was entering our house, I don't think there were any other ghosts they called ghost boy." Danny continued, sarcastically, "How ironic. Mom's right. The 'ghost boy' had indeed entered our house."

"But h-how could she know? She couldn't have guessed it. Otherwise she wouldn't have brought out an ecto gun. And dad was also there... No wait. If mom was there, then there must be something or some device that told her a ghost was nearby. I'm going down to talk to her. Perhaps we'll gain some answers. You stay here Danny, incase whatever had alerted mom could also detect you in human mode. You should lie low for now Danny. Or at least if you had to really go ghost, just try to stay away from mom and dad." She sighed inwardly, '_There'd better be a good explanation behind this', s_he thought as she walked out of Danny's room to the kitchen.

"Mom, we need to talk." Jazz said, noticing her mother at the kitchen table.

* * *

Maddie Fenton looked up from the Fenton Ghost Detector and silently motioned to Jazz to sit on a chair.

Rubbing her temples she started, "Where do you want to begin?"

"Let me start with this then, why did you think there was a ghost heading for our house?"

"Remember the invention your dad made the other day?" At Jazz's nod, she continued, "He fixed it; it alerted us whenever the ghost boy's nearby or so we think." "It worked fine this morning…" she muttered to herself.

Jazz heard the mutter but continued, "Why the ghost boy?"

"Because your dad tried the Fenton Bug on the ghost boy while we were out ghost hunting. It had also worked once after he fixed the detector's screen. But why it would ever target Danny is a mystery." After a pause she asked, "Is Danny acting normal today?"

"He's not overshadowed mom!" Jazz quickly answered, knowing what her mom was going to say. But she also knew that the truth wasn't too far off either. Maddie frowned at how quick Jazz answered it and decided to think about it later.

"Okay then. Do you have anything else to ask me?"

"I guess not mom. I'll be going upstairs now." Jazz nervously replied, trying to get away before she let lose a hint about Danny's other half.

"Okay sweetie. And do tell Danny that I'm sorry about this afternoon." Maddie called after Jazz as her daughter left the room.

* * *

Once she heard a door slam shut in the distance, Maddie recalled conversation she had with her daughter. The conversation had roused more questions than understanding between the two. Jazz was hiding something. She had answered too quickly when Maddie was about to ask her whether she thought Danny was overshadowed or not. '_Was Danny overshadowed then?'_ Maddie pondered silently. Maddie glanced back at the Ghost Detector's screen again. There are still no signs of the ghost boy._ 'Strange…'_ Maddie thought,_ 'The ghost boy had disappeared. How is it that this ghost is able to hide from the detector from time to time? I'm sure the Detector wasn't broken this morning… And from what I know, the detector should be able to at least point the direction of where the ghost is, even if it is in the ghost zone.__ Then it must have a way to disguise itself from the radar. _Maddie gasped as an unbidden thought appeared in her mind, _'What if the ghost had really overshadowed Danny? From how Jazz answered, I'm sure she's not telling the truth. So does that mean she's involved in whatever this is?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This is a hard chapter to write but also longer than all the chapters so far. (Note in mind that the Fentons often mistook someone for a ghost, usually their children. I hope this would explain why no one was upset much about the incident.)**

***I had also decided that I would try to finish Ghost Bug as soon as I can. Anyhow, I would still sometimes upload Finding the Truth. I'm also sorry about this notice but I might not be able to continue uploading at the pace of two weeks a chapter anymore. I WOULD still continue it though, just slower updates.***

**Review please!  
**

**-Blue Wolf Moon  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I only own the plot. I am also copying and pasting this disclaimer onto the next chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

After a long debate, Maddie decided to keep her suspicions a secret.

For now.

At least until she had enough clues to figure out the mystery between the ghost boy and her children or until she caught the ghost. The only clue she got was that Jazz and Danny were involved with this and they aren't going to tell her what is going on. Looking back at the Ghost Detector again, showing no signs of any ghosts, Maddie sighed audibly. Deciding she couldn't make any more heads or tails from the mystery, Maddie went back to work, taking the detector along with her, in case the ghost boy appears again.

* * *

Maddie is currently washing dishes like every evening, humming away happily enjoying the calmness of the house. Jack was busy testing the new ecto samples they scraped off the portal and trying his best not to destroy the lab. Danny and Jazz were currently doing their homework upstairs.

The latest meal, despite some glowing food no one wants to touch except Jack, had gone quite well. Maddie had apologized to Danny and was glad that Danny accepted it better than Jazz. While apologizing to Jazz, Jazz warned that she'll lock away their weapons the next time they tried to attack innocent people. Jack had also mumbled a quick apology to Danny, which was accepted as well. Finally done with the last of the plates, Maddie washed her hands and surveyed her work. Looking at the pile of still usable and now clean plates, Maddie also made a mental note to buy more plates.

Looking at the clock, Maddie decided to check up on her children one last time before she went down to the lab.

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm nearly done with my homework now. How's the patrolling going?" Danny asked through the Fenton Phone, his hands currently busy doing homework.

"We're now close to the park. Everything's fine Danny, don't worry. Except the Box Ghost at a box store. But that doesn't coun-" Tucker began to say when a loud crash sounded in the background.

"What that Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Danny! There's a ghost down at the park. Come here ASAP!" Sam's voice entered through the Fenton Phone blocking out Tucker's answer.

"On it. I'll be there in a few minutes." Danny answered through the device, his homework long forgotten. He hastily hid the pillows under his blanket and adjusted it to a human like shape. _'Hopefully, mom won't come up to check on me yet_', he thought. A few seconds later, the ghost known as Danny Phantom was seen outside the window, heading towards the park.

* * *

Maddie walked up the stairs to check her children. Deciding to check the room closest to her first, Maddie turned to the right side of the hallway. Opening the first door, Maddie saw her orange haired daughter reading one of her thick books, taking quick notes on a paper. Hearing the door creak open, Jazz turned to face her visitor.

"Mom?" she asked in surprise, clearly not expecting her mom to show up at the door. "Uh, why are you up here? Do you need anything?"

"It's nothing Jazz. Just checking. You should get some sleep dear. You could continue reading tomorrow."

"Okay mom. But just a little bit more. Then I'll turn in for the night."

"Good night sweetie." Maddie said closing the door again.

"Good night mom."

* * *

Once the door was closed shut Maddie went for the other door on the other side of the hall. Opening the door, she found her son in bed, under the blankets, fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her son, she silently closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Upon reaching the said room, Maddie heard a small beeping sound. Curious, she looked for the source. Much to her surprise, the source was the Ghost Detector, once again showing the location of the ghost boy. Quickly deciding, she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Jack.

_Jack, _

_I must go outside for a while. Continue the latest research without me, but try not to blow anything up._

_-Maddie_

_P.S. Fudge is in the fridge, next to the fridge door. Don't eat all of them, save some for later._

Placing the note on the table, she grabbed her favorite ecto gun and left the house with the detector in her left hand. She knew she needed all the stealth she had to catch the ghost, so she didn't tell Jack of the Ghost Detector. Feeling guilty for leaving Jack out of the hunt, Maddie decided to bake extra fudge for Jack when she got back.

* * *

Author's Note: I am very sorry for being away for a long time. School had started and I'm busy most of the time. I'm also getting some of my plots mixed up together between two stories because they are quite similar and also because I usually plot two or more stories at the same time which is very confusing. However, I will still continue this story as much as I can.

Review please!

~Blue Wolf Moon


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: I must apologize for not updating in a long while. The fact is that I am currently very busy with school and is having a major writer's block so I won't be able to update anything in a long while. Fortunately for all of us, Pheek is now continuing this story under the same title 'Ghost Bug'. Link (remove the space) http :/ www .fanfiction. net /s/ 7680369 /1/ Ghost_Bug

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and would continue to do so.

~Blue Wolf Moon


End file.
